


Void and Null

by lie



Category: Dishonored
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lie/pseuds/lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дауд много думает, Чужой много троллит, Дауд много ищет, Чужой все еще троллит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void and Null

 

 

Серконос уродлив в месяц песен, ветер бросает песок в лицо; Дауд смутно жалеет о маске, которая защищала его глаза, и думает, что беспалой перчатки, чтобы закрыть его некрасивую метку, слишком мало. Серконос жарко пахнет пряным вином. 

Дауд останавливается у пристани. Гристоль тонет в трех днях пути и мутной дымке. Заунывный голос вещает из надтреснутых, гудящих динамиков: "всем прибывшим из Дануолла просьба держаться на виду для осмотра". 

Держаться на виду. Он держится на виду только у одного существа на свете, черный взгляд прикипел к его коже, от него не защитит ни чума, ни одежда, ни мольбы, и на самом деле, уходя в тень, распадаясь на пыль и ветер и рассматривая море и грязную, как ладонь плакальщика, полосу пляжа, Дауд думает - ты смотришь на меня?

Дауд вспоминает узкие улицы, кисти винограда, свешивающиеся в окно, дома в липких катышках краски. Даже свалки здесь пахли медом. Или ему казалось?

В детстве все воспринимаешь иначе, слишком ярко и насыщенно, а когда оно кончается так рано, остаются только цвета и запах, треск виноградных косточек на зубах, связки спиральных глаз под потолком.

С Дауда никогда не сводили взгляда.

Под каблуками ломается тонкая корка чаячьего помета, скрипят ставни, солнце стоит в зените, и Дауд запоздало вспоминает, что здесь так редко идет снег. И что дорогу к своему дому он забыл слишком давно, чтобы туда возвращаться.

Запруженные улицы наполнены гристольским акцентом, какой-то смотритель в обтрепанном камзоле собирает подаяния, крича о чумных ведьмах. Небо течет в океан, где-то уходит под воду его прошлый дом, и с каменного лица женщины, которую он убил, текут мелкие мраморные слезы. 

Корво разрешил ему уехать быстро. Раствориться в толпе, растаять, затеряться - мысли спотыкаются о слова. Дауду не нравится быть одиноким, он скучает по своим ученикам, по привычному шуму за дверями его кабинета, к резко сменяющей шум тишине, когда Радшор проверяли стражники. 

Дауду не нравится быть одиноким, но он и не по-настоящему один. В одной из подворотен он покупает обрезок лиловой ткани у воровато оглядывающейся торговки. Ее грудь, тесно сдавленная корсетом со всех сторон, норовит выскочить из выреза, а ее юбки подметают мостовую. Дауду кажется, что он слышит, как стучит ее сердце под тонкой кожей с россыпью родинок. Дауд немного слишком убийца.

В темноте канализации, под сплетениями труб, капающих теплой водой, Дауд снимает перчатки и натягивает на верхние трубы ткань, обернув узел вокруг вентиля. Сквозь пролом в потолке - серо и мрачно, абрисы стрельчатых окон светятся дырами, как гнилые зубы. 

\- Говори со мной, - попросил Дауд, отвернувшись от пролома.- Забери меня во сне.

Смотри на меня, скажи мне, что ты смотришь на меня, что тебе интересно со мной. 

Ты не можешь бросить меня вновь. 

\- Все твои подарки должны гарантировать одиночество. Все, кого ты отметил, забывали свое настоящее лицо к началу третьего тысячелетия жизни. 

Руна поет на алтаре, дрожит натянутое полотнище, но Чужой молчит. Чужой все еще смотрит.

Дауду бы хотелось не чувствовать на себе взгляд. Тогда он сможет не притворяться больше, как те трупы в мешках с туго затянутыми дырами лиц и зашитыми ртами. Не о чем волноваться. Некуда прятаться. Оранжевый свет разбивает рисунки на шелке. Слуги Чужого давно разучились спать без кошмаров, и Дауд не может уснуть, он выскальзывает наружу, оставляя алтарь пылиться под вырезанными ножом в полу колдовскими знаками и обрывками словесных ниточек. 

Ты заставил меня сделать это, пустоглазый ублюдок, и теперь в мире - дыра.

Серконос уродлив в месяц песен, его ночные огни несмело разгораются ярче, чтобы снова разорвать на части тряпку ночи, городские шпили разбрасывают облака, мостовые пахнут новым солнцем и улицы зазывают заблудится в переплетениях их причудливо-порнографически вывернутых суставов, мокрые улицы, в которых огни смешиваются всеми красками как на одной ядовитой палитре. Льются, струятся, смешанные ногами. По ночам холодный ветер уносит пар из распахнутых ртов, в постоянно открытых забегаловках пьют те, кто не боится ночи, либо слишком сильно ее боится. Дауд не знает, к какой группе отнести себя. От девушек в цветастых платьях пахнет карамелью.

Этот остров так полон жизни, что Дауду стыдно. Он хочет в стылый, сырой Дануолл, в золото солнца, обнимающее разлагающийся город - в редкие дни, когда рассеивается дым сожженных трупов. Вренхевен скоро завалят свертками с покойными. Трещат большие лампы вывесок и отчаянно визжат киты. Сигарный дым течет по чертам лица.

Он один раз проходит по главной улице города, и через два дня получает свой первый заказ; через неделю к порогу заброшенного дома, который он выбрал, старуха приводит десять мальчишек. Дауд прогоняет их, и чувствует на своих лопатках тонкие лезвия осуждения, насмешку чужого взгляда в подтекающем забытье осыпающихся трухой островков, плывущих в небе китов и разбитых ламп с ворванью. Блестящий дым скручивается в завитки, как девичьи волосы.

Когда живешь в Бездне и на ней и под, проблема состоит в том, чтобы стать с кем-то чуть ближе. Особенно если знаешь, что часто просыпаешься без чувства пространства и минут десять рассматриваешь плывущие мимо сознания стены и потолочные балки. Поэтому ты просишь Пустоглазого говорить с тобой, а он смеется. Ему гораздо интереснее видеть страдания, пересечения чувств на распутье и отрицание наличия в твоей жизни судьбы, чем обычная жизнь.

Дауду кажется, что Чужой вынашивает в себе слова, звуки, сказки и бисерины насмешек, чтобы потом, однажды, встретив Дауда в переулке, облить его с ног до головы собой и своей звенящей пустотой. 

Дауд не знает, что ему надо делать. Дауду хотелось бы пробудить в себе гордость, но он хочет Чужого. Он хочет его так отчаянно и надрывно, что готов на любой сумасшедший поступок. Один он уже совершил, когда кровь Джессамины, красная, как ее пухлые губы, пролилась на его одежду. Дауд ненавидит ожидание. Он говорит легко, так же легко, как убивает, но не задумывается, сколько времени выслеживает свою жертву. Чужой питается молитвами, потому что любой силе нужна вера, и Дауд верит так сильно, Дауд знает, что Чужой существует - и шрамы, от которых остались только цвета на коже, и ресницы, словно нарисованные, и глаза - стылые лужицы, удерживаемые ресницами. На коже, на вид словно испещренной рытвинами, но гладкой под пальцами. Трупный цвет. Изношенная одежда. 

Чужой бродит среди нас. Чужой заглядывает в окна и души, не позволяя вырваться. Оставляет метки на твоей коже, выжигая их дыханием. 

Дауду кажется, что пришло время двигаться дальше, что надо менять острова, один за одним, в конце вернуться в Дануолл и может быть, может быть, там Чужой ответит ему. Кто-нибудь ответит ему. Но в Карнаке лишь скалы на побережье, узкие, как ногти. Дым смешивается с благовониями, нож китобоя пылится на алтаре. Дауду не нужен клинок, чтобы быть ножом. Он хочет отправиться на Морли остров стылых камней, и вспоминает о таинственной истории - во время восстания, последним убили совсем молодого мужчину, на глазах у кучи народу. 

Его труп исчез, стоило им отвернуться, вместе с одеждой. 

Когда Дауда забрали со школьного двора, он думал, что его отправят работать на одну из фабрик. Когда он понял, было уже слишком поздно.

Дауд не помнит, когда впервые увидел Чужого, когда услышал песню о нем или сказку, или сжал в ладони руну из старой кости. Чужой - вместилище всех вещей. Сначала он пел ему колыбельные.

Теперь, неизменный, все тот же, он - стук сердца в груди, зов, ожидание. Чужой вгрызается в кости. Как и воды Радшора, он не отдает свои игрушки, и Дауд чувствует себя потерянным в море желтоватой, прогорклой воды. 

Он не возвращается в Гристоль, и ждет прямого корабля. Тайно он проникает на баржу рабовладельцев.

Корабль направляется в Пандуссию, к красным берегам. В Дануолле останавливаться слишком опасно, баржа наняла китобоев, чтобы они указали им путь; для китобоев месяц земли - мертвое время, киты спят в теплых течениях, и скоро выведут новых китов. Невыгодно и опасно убивать их в месяц земли. Когда наступает время сетей, старые киты приплывают в Дануолл, подвешенные на крюках, подтекающие жиром, а молодые киты остаются живыми до следующего месяца сетей.

Так течет время. Так все проходит.

Старая Ветошь говорила, что когда умрет последний левиафан, тьма падет на землю, и Бездна поглотит огни в облаках. Все города, все живое, все мертвое, все растущее и разрушающее покроется гулкой коркой из мрака. Дауд замирает, сжав в ладони испорченный костяной амулет; Он чувствует, как тени обтягивают его кожу тесной кожаной перчаткой. Даже если рассвет съест их, он останется незаметным. Статуя, пустой угол, порождение тишины. 

Минуя города и другие корабли, "Старый Император" направляется в порт Морли, чтобы сменить моряков. Это продлится месяцы качки и стука волн в ушах, ночных вылазок за едой и парочкой бунтов, когда умрет половина экипажа. Дауд знает все это и -

Дауд ждет. 

Черноглазый не отвечает.

 

 

_**A thousand islands in the sea** _

_**It's a shame** _

 

 

Когда ты питаешься молитвами, и верой, и воспоминаниями о тебе, надписями о тебе и страшными сказками о тебе, ты не можешь долго существовать вне этого. Ты наблюдаешь и забавляешься, появляясь то тут, то там. Безумцы с радостью принимают тебя в свое сознание в надломленные, жуткие ночи. Тогда можно выйти на улицу, дышать воздухом, смотреть по-настоящему. Видеть все Острова вместе, видеть всех людей, населяющих их, и их мысли.

Ты не можешь долго прожить в смертном теле, ведь когда слышишь все мысли, когда все на свете знаешь, начинает так сильно болеть голова. Когда ты бог в умирающем и страшном мире, в тебя верит так мало и ненавидит так много.

Ненависть всегда начинает есть от кончиков ногтей, и ты носишь кольца из китовьих костей, чтобы тебя не сожрали проклятия. 

Иногда ты отворачиваешься от своего мира со стыдом. Они убивают китов и сжигают их искрящиеся магией тела, не зная, что через миллионы лет, когда Океан начал бы поглощать мерзкие земли, киты бы повели их за собой - в бесконечное таинство космоса. К другим звездам.

Этого не случится больше. Ты чувствуешь себя чужеродным.

Ты говоришь это им сам.

Они принимают твое новое имя, и руны, и метки, и даже новое тело. Когда-то ты был одним из китов, в огромной клетке ребер и тяжести позвонков. Теперь ты мальчик с пустыми глазами, потому что Бездна высосала их цвет, раскрасив себя. Бездна и ты, вы приняли другую форму, раскрошились по ничто, как пятно крови в раковине. Больные и забитые кашляют в ванны, в которых так давно нет горячей воды. Медленно, болезнь поднимается к их мозгу, и Чужой приходит, забирая боль, в надломленные, как лезвие, жуткие ночи. Ты уносишь испуг и возвращаешь ощущения, которые забирает болезнь. 

В последний раз ты даешь им почувствовать, что матрас мягок, что небо все еще не сменило цвет и что солнце сияет. Ты любишь их, ты утешаешь их, а потом они уходят, и ты, выпивший их до дна, возвращаешься к себе, сытый и полный секретами. Ты смотришь в океан, и вода убаюкивает тебя, пока они не зовут.

Ты редко приходишь на их зов, но они открывают тебе свои мысли, и ты листаешь их, как книги, как поэму о умершей в месяц песен. Ученые, которые жаждут открытий, женщины с мечтой обольщать, аристократы с подсознательной манией к наживе, ведьмы-манипуляторы и лидеры уличных банд, все они слышали что-то о тебе, они хотят что-то от тебя, но это, в самом деле, совершенно неинтересно. Первая красавица двора. Палач. Забитый мальчишка в подземельях.

Убийца со сломанным сердцем.

Намного, намного лучше.

 

 

Committed still I turn to go.

I put my trust in you.

 

 

В этот раз все немного иначе, чем в прошлые. Бездна - океан, и Дауд просыпается по горло в воде, уверенный, что корабль затопило. Но вода уходит, стоит ему перестать о ней думать; Дауд не может спутать ни с чем эту тишину - легкое эхо, будто где-то, так далеко, кто-то поет, и ощущение, что ты висишь в пустоте (но если заострить на этом внимание, тотчас упадешь и проснешься).

Дауд никогда не зовет его. Он осматривается, и из пустоты появляются островки с разбросанными по пустоте фонарями, цветы, сияющие вместо ламп, своды древних зданий, крошащиеся кирпичами, и Чужой. Чужой молчит, словно он не настроен разговаривать, и просто хочет посмотреть. Дауд не хочет быть назойливым, поэтому вынимает из кармана сигару, обкусывает кончик и закуривает. Он вечно может ждать любых слов, которые могут произнести эти губы.

Ведь это его бог, его черноглазый ублюдок, а в богов и ублюдков положено верить сильнее, чем в собственную реальность.

Дауд верит, и ждет, пока Чужой удобнее устраивается напротив него на разбитом рельсомобиле. 

\- Тебе снится сон, - заявляет он. - Очень странный сон. Все немного нереально сейчас, Дауд. Бесполезно считать себя более или менее относительной точкой в пространстве.

Дауду нет смысла говорить с тем, кто читает его мысли. Дауд принимает на себя всю вину за убийство Джессамины, на которой, наверное, все держалось, и, может быть, он правда виноват?

Чужой улыбается. Мертвые губы сложно растянуть в улыбку. Она не освещает трупный цвет его лица.

\- Твое сознание удивительно искажает мои слова. Ты интересен этим больше других. Может, ее смерть ничего и не должна была изменить. Но ты придал этому слишком много значения. Если бы вы знали, что делаете со мной, вы бы перестали думать вовсе. Ты хотел, чтобы я сказал тебе хоть слово, но теперь молчишь.

\- Что я делаю с тобой? - спрашивает Дауд.

\- Твои мысли текут сквозь мои, Дауд, - заявляет Чужой. Его взгляд буравит переносицу Дауда. - Всегда. Даже сейчас, когда тебе снится сон.

\- Это не сон. Ты забрал меня в Бездну.

\- Может быть, это ты забрал меня вместе с Бездной в свой сон. Ты из тех, кто меняет реальность. Ты хотел, чтобы Корво пришел к тебе, и он пришел, хотя был неосторожен и слаб, и твои люди пленили его. Ты боялся предательства, и тебя предали, ты хотел убежать, и тебя простили. То, что сломалось в тебе - всего лишь маленькая деталь. Может, мне изготовить для тебя новое сердце? Каменное и холодное, живое и трепещущее? Сердца очень забавны. Их можно перевязать проволокой и наполнить тайнами, и они продолжат биться, не перекачивая кровь. Одно я уже подарил. 

Дауд не понимает ни слова. 

\- Не думаю, что тебе есть что искать на Морли, - продолжает Чужой. - Не думаю, что нам стоит видеться так часто. Не думаю, что ты по-настоящему хочешь узнать, что натворил. Не думаю, что сейчас ты можешь проснуться.

Он встает с рельсомобиля, и он с легким треском - так шипит кровь, пролитая в огонь - растворяется. Чужой оказывается совсем рядом.

\- Помнишь, когда тебе было четырнадцать, ты подумал, что я красивее любой девчонки из "Золотой Кошки"?

Это несложно держать в сознании, когда трупы девчонок из "Золотой Кошки" проплывают мимо тебя по воде каждый день. Их бедра покрыты татуировками - цветы и завитушки, губы и лица в трупных пятнах, и черви давно съели их глаза. Дауд помнит, помнит сырые рисунки на стенах и тех, что учили его, которым Чужой не являлся, к кому он не приходил - он пришел к Дауду, еще тогда, он сидел на краю его кровати и искрился черным колдовством. Он спел ему колыбельную и дал руну, и когда Дауд спросил, зачем она ему пригодится, Чужой показал ему. Он показал ему остановленное, искривленное время, расползающееся трещинами вокруг, умение оказываться в другом месте за мгновение. Умение убивать людей и притягивать вещи. Дауд никогда не забудет его, как можно забыть? "Не в облике могучего левиафана, а юноши с глазами черными, как самая страшная и отчаянная ночь". 

Люди, которые украли Дауда, скоро оказались в плену смотрителей, и мальчишку, который мог видеть то, чего по мнению смотрителей, не существовало, никто не нашел. Пустоглазый научил его ждать, убивать и быть почти невидимым. Скользнувшей тенью, разбитым бокалом. Посмертным вдохом. Никогда не терять контроль, управлять собой и другими, верить в ценность своих же приказов. Быть Даудом, мастером над убийцами. Путь начался с койки у стены и матраса, не прогнувшегося под телом. С колыбельной о скончавшейся от болезни. В месяц дождя улыбалась она...

Чужой смеется. 

\- И ты все еще так думаешь. 

Он придвигается ближе и ближе.

От его рта веет холодом. Длинные губы, темные десны. Смех исходит словно не оттуда, а из всего, что их окружает. Из цветов, островков и речных фонарей, бросающих розовые опаловые отблески на Вренхевен в час заката, Дауду так хочется вернуться в Дануолл. Убивать и быть преследуемым. Встречать Старую Ветошь в собственном подвале. Мусорная старуха рассказывает сказку. Маленькие кусочки Бездны в Наружном. Дауду нравится их находить.

Он сам носит часть в своих карманах, делится ею со своими китобоями, и даже оказавшись на Серконосе, он носил ее с собой. В уродливый месяц песен, в предрассветные минуты он молился и звал ее. Во время праздника Фуги он не стал никого убивать. Он хочет только Чужого. 

Чужой знает это, и поэтому, только поэтому - целует его, и это похоже - словно нырнул в стоячую воду - жар внутри ничего не значит по сравнению с этим ледяным прикосновением. Язык Чужого проникает в Дауда, и Дауд, не успев подумать, сжимает бока Чужого, расстегивает дурацкие крючки на его мундире. 

Глаза Чужого распахиваются. 

\- Проснись, - весело просит он и толкает Дауда в грудь.

Ткань реальности рвется под ним, проваливаясь. Тают острова, цветы проносятся мимо, ненужные и больше не сияющие. Светлое ничто, киты и толлбои, виды Дануолла, разрезы домов, где ему приходилось бывать, статуя Джессамин, плакаты реклам, зазывная листовка Карнаки - все это словно летит в никуда, будто котенок в колодец - загребая лапами, не в силах сопротивляться. Дауд летит тоже.

Дауд просыпается, тяжело дыша, выхватив свой нож, который неожиданно оказался с ним. Кажется, он уже не сможет высадиться на острове Морли, чтобы лучше разузнать про умершего мальчишку.

Баржа пришвартовалась у берега единственного материка в этом проклятом море, и Дауду не остается ничего больше. Он должен выйти и посмотреть. Чужой в Бездне хотел этого, он почти попросил этого, он поцеловал его - губы все еще горят, и гибкое тело словно осталось под ладонями. Дауд открывает люк трюма, все матросы разбрелись по каютам - люди Пандусии дики и боязливы, и кораблю ничего не угрожает. Палуба покачивается. Канаты натянуты, как вены, ветра нет, и красная растрескавшаяся земля манит его. 

Мысли Дауда текут сквозь мысли Чужого, и Дауд думает - я найду ответы от тебя? Что мне расскажут старые кости и рисунки? Сойду ли я с ума и ослепну, как одна наша знакомая? 

Забуду ли я свое лицо, потеряюсь в песнях, уйду в песок или воду с головой? 

Говори обо мне и со мной. Смотри и будь моим. Я ношу твой взгляд, как одежду, как вторую кожу. Сознание искажает слова. Слова искажают реальность. Реальность - это Пандуссия. Розовое небо, как желе, и пустыня с далекими контурами гор и лесов. 

Сколько надо пройти, чтобы узнать тайну, хоть одну - Дауд не знает. Но что еще ему остается, кроме как идти, искать и надеяться? Дауд не спрашивает у Чужого, выживет ли здесь, потому что глупо спрашивать об этом, и глупо просить вернуться, если твой бог, твой единственный бог привел тебя к этому. Дауд проходит по полуразрушенному, построенному еще Соколовым порту. Пустыня лежит перед ним. 

Он был жертвой и убийцей. Убегающим и тем, кто заставляет бежать. Он проливал кровь так же легко, как самоубийца проливает ворвань себе на ноги. 

Дауд отправляется преследовать человека с пустыми глазами. Дауд готов.

 

 

_**I could live a little better with the myths and the lies,** _

_**When the darkness broke in, I just broke down and cried.** _

_**I could live a little in a wider line,** _

_**When the change is gone, when the urge is gone,** _

_**To lose control. When here we come.** _

 

 

 

 

Сначала были киты. 

Потом некоторые из них стали людьми, ведь ходить по земле интереснее, чем дышать под водой, проплывать под стеблями земли, растущей из океана, петь песни каждый год и уплывать далеко от дома. Люди придумывали языки и слова, и забыли, что были китами. 

Он начали есть то, чем были, потому что были голодны. Они использовали золото и убийства, чтобы утолить свою жадность. Многим из них хотелось петь, и тогда они возвращались в воду, и их мясо искрилось от тайной памяти. Они истлевали на дне, их пожирали мелкие рыбы, и киты редко возвращались домой. Потом люди уплыли, потому что большие земли пугали их, и странные песни пугали их, и смрад костей, на которых выросли их дети, был невыносим; они уплыли и изменились, впали в забытье, потеряв все, что знали, и придумав это заново, нарекая себя и земли странными словами, которые нравились им. Все, чем они были, стало сказками, страшной историей о прошлом. 

Эти знания убивают, они сводят с ума, они лишают зрения, и приняв вину за то, что сделали твои предки, ты отдаешь китам свое лицо, чтобы новые люди вышли из воды и стали немного лучше, чем прошлые. Ты дышишь и бродишь по миру, пытаясь объяснить соседям и детям, что они натворили, но они высмеивают тебя.

Ты отдаешь себя китам. Ты отдаешь себя Чужому, последнему из тех, кто вышел из воды и никогда не вернулся в нее. Он холоден, как труп, потому что вода никогда не была горячей. Он ждет тебя в конце путешествия, чтобы взвесить твое сердце, и если оно полезно, он переделает его и даст новому путнику - наудачу и для советов. Все твои слова растают в воздухе, и ты начнешь говорить, говорить, говорить: они сжигают китов, вдыхая смрад их зачарованной плоти, они делают из их кожи шкатулки и обтягивают чучела. Они больны, и чума лишь следствие, их руки уродливы от тяжелой работы. Они все что есть в этих землях. 

Когда ты приходишь в начало пути, ничто не имеет значения. Время разрывает тебя на части.

Первые поселения Дауд прошел быстро, в них были лишь жирные, крупные крысы. Они копошились в полуистлевшей одежде и хотели преследовать Дауда, но он быстро ему наскучил - умеющий исчезать человек со странным запахом.

Дауд никогда не встречал ни костей, ни людей. Ему казалось, что в горах он найдет то, что искал, что Чужой хотел бы, чтобы он нашел. Горы, которые были когда-то коралловыми рифами, переливаются угольными камнями. 

Ночные переходы холодны, и лианы рвут его камзол в истекающем влагой тропическом лесу. Роса ядовито-зеленого цвета. Деревья покрыты рисунками с рун, и полукружия их листьев лезут в рот, стремясь напоить. Дауд принимает Пандуссию и Пандуссия принимает его. Он убивает длиннорогих оленей, и их кровь сливается с травой, а мясо на камнях шипит и съеживается. В заброшенных хижинах-треугольниках, обвитых листьями и лозами, он слышит странные звуки и не желает входить. Чужой вряд ли ждет его в одной из таких. Чужому не нужно, чтобы Дауда сожрали дикие кошки. Проливные дожди стирают запахи Дануолла с его волос. Он становится частью материка. Он идет в темноте и на солнце, чтобы узнать, но на самом деле это знание ищет его, чтобы забрать это тело и показать. 

 

 

**_My best friend's a butcher, he has sixteen knives_ **

**_he carries them all over the town_ **

Дауду снится череда снов.

_Когда тебе сорок, и у тебя свой магазин в центре города, тебя можно назвать успешным. Ты продаешь холодное оружие, потому что оно в ходу, потому что недавно было очередное восстание на чертовом промозглом Морли, и хотя туда не ходят морские поезда, горожане все равно сбиваются в кучки у витрины и просят твоих продавцов подобрать нож поострее. Ты знаешь, что им говорить, чтобы они купили подороже и ушли счастливыми, советуя соседям. Твой магазин, "Нож Дануолла"._

_Когда-то Дануоллом называли этот город, пока он не разросся и не поглотил весь остров. Ты заливаешь синтетическую ворвань в резервуары, чтобы хватило подсвечивать вывеску до утра, и бредешь по улицам, заполненным людьми, запахами и музыкой. В полутьме кто-то играет на тромбоне. Набитые плюшем крысы свисают с плеч уличных торговок, одетых в старые цвета давних правителей - синее с белым, лебеди на фоне короны. Тебе становится смешно._

_Иногда тебе кажется, что ты убил кого-то королевских кровей. Хотя все они давно растворились с простым народом в дни голода, войн на дирижаблях и Китобойного Бунта._

_Ты возвращаешься домой, включаешь свет и смотришь на парк аттракционов "затопленный квартал" в свое окно. Листовки красочно кричат:_

_Сразись с ужасными созданиями с кровавыми слезами!_

_Выберись из-под статуи Неизвестной Императрицы!_

_Проплыви, как герой поэмы о Обесчещенном, по мертвым улицам великого Радшора!_

_Тебе не нравится этот парк. Тебе кажется, что он оскорбляет тебя._

_Ты собираешь старые книги и газовые маски. Тебе нравится твое имя. Как будто ты не из приюта, а твоя мать была без ума от романтических принцев из рассказов._

_Купол, защищающий Город Номер Один, бывший Дануолл, всегда голубого цвета._

_Со всех сторон его окружает темнота._

_Когда утром ты под кофе и бутерброд с голубыми миногами просматриваешь утреннюю сводку новостей, тебя будто тянет один из сюжетов - на дне Вренхевен найдена голова статуи Неизвестной Императрицы, муляж которой находится в парке аттракционов..._

_Картника отличного качества. Подпись жирным курсивом под лицом статуи: дочь Юхорна Колдуина, вторая правящая Городом Номер Один женщина, Джессамина Колдуин._

_У тебя перехватывает дыхание. Это лицо знакомо тебе, искаженное предсмертной агонией, с вывернутыми чертами, ртом-раной, красные ногти оставляют царапины на коже перчаток. Ты помнишь Джессамину Колдуин. Помнишь, как кричала ее дочь. Как пытался вырваться человек, который должен был защищать Императрицу. Как монеты оттягивали твои карманы, когда ты вернулся домой, убив ее. Как маленькая девочка плакала в твоих руках и как пнула тебя по колену._

_Ты убил ее и пошел домой._

_Как ты стирал ее кровь с лица, и как к тебе пришел Чужой._

_Потом ты встретил его в магазине, странного парня с дурацкими линзами на всю радужку. Ты помнишь его так же ясно, как вчерашний день. Как шрам на лице, который видишь в зеркало. Ты помнишь его, целиком, все встречи, все мольбы, все странные силы, и твою руку обжигает болью, словно что-то рвет ее изнутри. Ты смотришь на тыльную сторону своей ладони, оглушенный, опаленный неверием, а тонкие щупальца магии уже оплетают твое сознание, проникая к сердцу, и кто-то толкает в грудь и кричит:_

_\- Проснись, Дауд!_

_Тебя всегда так звали._

Потом сон сменяется... __

_Прежде всего была темнота, и только она, единственная, нескончаемая; и ты был в ней. Ты забыл свое прошлое имя и выбрал себе новое, чтобы жить с ним. Твое лицо истерлось о ветры и солнце. Ты льешь на огонь свою кровь, чтобы он пришел к тебе._

_Он приходит из темноты, и она схлопывается за ним; Он рассказывает, что скоро родятся звезды. Что где-то в небе они сгорают и летят сюда, чтобы повиснуть на орбите. Одна из них станет Солнцем._

_Ты повторяешь за ним это слово, и оно нравится тебе._

_Он уходит в темноту, он говорит - я Чужой вам. Зовите меня так и молитесь мне, если вам нравится. Тогда я буду жить._

_Забудьте меня, и я умру, солнце не встанет на орбиту, и звезды не разбавят чернильную ночь. Ты не понимаешь, о чем он говорит, ты спрашиваешь:_

_\- Как я могу прожить без тебя?_

_Чужой соглашается с этим._

_\- Проснись, Дауд, - велит он. - Ты знаешь все, что нужно._

_Сначала были киты, но потом некоторые из них стали людьми, ведь ходить по земле интереснее, чем дышать под водой, проплывать под стеблями земли, растущей из океана, петь песни каждый год и уплывать далеко от дома. Ты стал одним из них, потому что тебе хотелось увидеть солнце, вдохнуть запах земли и цветов, и ты стал человеком, и ты придумал языки и слова, и ты забыл, что был китом, но это знание лишь задремало в тебе; порой ты будишь его и делаешь себе подарок - стираешь жизнь и возраст, создаешь свою точку невозврата; все твои дороги ведут к Чужому. Ты свертываешь их в его сторону, или он поворачивает их к себе. Есть ли разница, если за тысячу жизней он все еще ждет, пока ты придешь к нему? Он ждет тебя вне времени и пространства, и даже когда ты наскучиваешь ему, он ждет._

 

 

 

 

Пандуссия прекрасна в месяц рода; ветер бросает песок в лицо. Дауд стоит на пляже, и может быть, это худший день в его жизни. Его рассудок плывет в тумане, его слова не имеют значения. Когда-то он был кем-то другим, он думал, что его жизнь была единственной, но теперь он видит - когда Дануолл украсится стеклом и плексиглассом, Чужой снова встретит его. Дауд подумает, что за глупые линзы носит этот парень, и не продаст ему хорошо наточенный китобойный нож, но сжимая в руке его рукоять, он что-то вспомнит, яд памяти отравит его губы, и он узнает - это существо, себя, город за окном, все прошлое и будущее - снова и снова повторяющуюся встречу, колыбельную и старый матрас. Он увидит шрам на своем лице не как неудачный осколок стекла. Он вспомнит все стихи, которые так нравились ему в детстве, и все болезни, от которых его прививали.

Чужой улыбнется ему, и Дауд, нож Дануолла, никогда не отпустит его руки.

Позже.

Сейчас он стоит на пляже, похожем на вытянутую ладонь, линии жизни прочерчены его следами. Чужой стоит у воды.

\- Ты нашел меня, - говорит он. - Теперь я могу забрать твое лицо, и ты постареешь. Ты потеряешь себя, и твоя личность растает во мне, заделывая трещины во вселенной. Мир будет целым. Но он будет целым и без тебя. В мире достаточно безумцев и умирающих, готовых молить о моем приходе. Живи, Дауд. Носи свои шрамы. Носи мою метку и мой взгляд. Будь собой. Думай и поступай. Убивай или милуй. Я хочу смотреть на твою жизнь. Ты интересен мне.

Дауд молчит. Он идет дальше, и следы плетутся за ним. Вода несмело лижет кончики сапог Чужого. 

\- Это место называется "залив Соколова", - продолжает Чужой. - То место, из которого ты пришел, за холмами. Скоро прибудет корабль. Ты вернешься домой.

\- Твое тело не искрится, - невпопад отвечает Дауд. - Почему?

\- Это место питает меня. Я здесь по-настоящему, я не призрак Бездны. Здесь некому думать и звать. Все так далеко и скрыто дымкой. Мне хорошо здесь.

Чужой протягивает ему свою руку - большую ладонь, пальцы в кольцах. Дауд хватает его запястье и тянет к себе. Ему так хочется посмотреть Чужому в глаза, но он не успевает - поцелуй снова похож на укус. Чужой обвивает его шею, и Дауд сжимает кулаки. Он может разорвать Чужого на части, пока он такой настоящий. Он даже дышит, шумно дышит в рот Дауда, тянет его за волосы, притирается, и эти дурацкие крючки все же разлетаются под его руками, и Дауд сглатывает, когда проводит по бокам Чужого - ребра пересчитываются под пальцами. 

\- Живи, - просит Чужой. - Проси меня смотреть и говорить. 

Дауд думает, это потому, что он потерял Корво, что он отдал его тощей девчонке с веснушками на носу и коленками острыми словно локти, а может, потому, что Старая Ветошь больше не узнает его, или потому, что Делайла навсегда заточена в картине; Он сделал многое из этого. Он прошел Пандуссию и узнал о Чужом все, что хотел, он знает, что Чужой никогда не умрет, а Дауд, рождаясь вновь и вновь, будет помнить его глаза и рисунок трахеи под сероватой кожей, дергающийся кадык и вкус вишен на языке, когда касается его сосков. Он становится на колени, его одежда намокает, но ему наплевать. Чужой молчит и серьезно смотрит, словно ему правда интересно; а может, это и правда. 

\- Мы уже трахались, - рычит Дауд, запрокинув голову. - Не смотри на меня так, черноглазый ублюдок.

\- Может, что-то изменилось, - не-спрашивает Чужой. - В тебе.

\- Я обретаю себя, - делится Дауд. Все возвращается на место. Его память заменяет ту, древнюю, и становится легче дышать; похоть накрывает, как волна, и тело Чужого тоже в ней, Дауд кусает его бедра и прижимается губами к члену. Он любит владеть Чужим - любил когда-то, когда был еще молод, и Чужому нравилось с ним. Он разрешал Дауду кусаться и смотреть, как след укуса остается под прозрачной пленкой гладкости, которая облегала его. Дауду нравилось с Чужим тоже, и нравится сейчас, нравится валить его в песок и, навалившись сверху, грубо соваться пальцами между его тощих ног. Чужой терпит, приоткрыв пустой рот, и кажется, что он вот-вот закричит. 

И он кричит, когда Дауд резко, рывком насаживает его на пальцы, ввинчивается в его плоть, мнет зубами плечо, рискуя на две части перекусить ключицу. Тело Чужого податливое и мягкое. Это тот Чужой, в которого он верит. Он кормит его своей жизнью каждый день. А потом Чужой благодарит его, распластавшись по песку, вывернув плечи и приподнявшись на локтях, он раздвигает ноги и просит Дауда быть еще жестче. Другим законам Дауд не подчиняется. Чужой под ним - напряженный и узкий, член Дауда выпирает сквозь его живот, и Дауд прижимает его ладонью - Чужой скулит и выгибается сильнее. От его тела у Дауда по жилам разливается холод, веселящая прохладная зажигательная смесь.

\- Дауд, Дауд, - зовет его Чужой, путая слоги, хотя там почти нечего путать, и он смеется, запинаясь, облизывается, оставляет на спине Дауда сочащиеся кровью борозды от своих ногтей, изрисованных мертвыми именами. Дауд знал их полчаса назад, но теперь забыл; он бы вспомнить, но не хочет. Самое главное сейчас - то, что он в своем боге, и его бог рад этому. Прилив прижимает их к берегу, и Дауд толкает Чужого вперед, вколачиваясь в него все сильнее, меняя углы и перехватывая удобнее его ледяные щиколотки. Внутри него нет ничего прошлого, только настоящий момент, бесконечный момент, когда он целует Чужого, обнимает Чужого и знает, точно знает - он нужен ему. Он, Дауд, всего лишь убийца. Всего лишь спаситель из темноты, он, который оставляет 

на блестящем в рассеянном свете Бездны стекле лампы отпечатки своих мгновенно вспотевших ладоней. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он Чужому.

\- Мы не прощаемся, - замечает Чужой. - Никогда. 

 

 

 

 

Корабль "Эмилия Колдуин" находит его спустя две недели. Он выглядит неузнаваемым, когда хочет таким быть, и поэтому, когда капитан спрашивает его:

\- Вы хотите вернуться домой, сэр?

Он отвечает - да. Да, я хочу вернуться домой. О, я так хочу вернуться домой. 

Серконос уродлив в месяц песен, Пандуссия прекрасна в месяц рода, но ни то, ни другое - не его дом. Гристоль - в трех месяцах пути, скрытый туманом, мрачностенный город Дануолл ждет его, заливая золотом Вренхевен и треща лампами у вывесок. И они, его китобои, тоже ждут. 

Чужой приходил к ним.

Он сказал, что Дауд вернется.


End file.
